futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (The Expanse)
Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The following page is the timeline of Scenario: The Expanse. 3rd millennium 21st century * 2015: Oskar Pernefeldt designs the flag that will later become the flag of the UN * 2021: India launches their first manned space mission * 2023: The 1 km tall Jeddah Tower is finally completed, 3 years after schedule * 2024: China constructs CLMSS: the Chinese Large Modular Space Station. Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state of the USA * 2025: The Fehmarn Belt Fixed link is completed. SpaceX launches a rocket carying cargo to Mars. Washington, D.C. becomes a new ‘city-state’ named Columbia * 2026: The Sagrada Familia is completed. Nasa launches a manned mission to an asteroid. SpaceX launches a manned mission to Mars * 2027: The first man sets foot on Mars: Clint Allen * 2028: NATO disbands * 2031: China and Russia independently land people on the moon * 2042: The first Vulcanoid is discovered and named Le Verrier * 2044: The complete works of J.R.R. Tolkien enter into the public domain * 2045: Self-driving cars become mainstream * 2046: The domed city of Mir is finished * 2048: The mining ban on Antarctica comes under review resulting in resource gathering on the continent because of dwindling oil and gas supplies * 2049-2058: World War 3 * 2051: Chi Li becomes the worlds first trillionaire * 2078: ’Highway cities’ become more and more common on Terra 22nd century * 2105: Cooper Arthur develops Arthur’s size classification for celestial objects * 2106: The moon is officially renamed Luna * 2135: Borman station is completed after 5 years * 2186: The TR is founded by Chris LaMar and Lexa Trotter 23rd century * 2256: The Centralia mine fire finally extinguishes * 2286: The Unix epoch time reaches 10 billion * 2287: Project Permafrost, the freezing of 200 people on Dryas-station untill they can be revived, starts 24th century * 2370: The terraforming of Mars starts 25th century * 2407: The 14th baktun of the Mayan calendar ends on the 26th of March, similar fears of the end of the world as in 2012 * 2420-2440: The First Sol System War 26th century * 2511: the Olympic Games are cancelled * 2514: The 500-year Microbiology Experiment ends * 2529: David’s Star is formed * 2547: Phobos‘ and Deimos’ orbits are stabilized using the gravitational tractor technique * 2552: The Enyalius Bombing * 2595: Start of the Second War on Terror * 2598: The Holden Attack occurs * 2600: David’s Star fragments 27th century * 2605: End of the Second War on Terror * 2606-2607: The Callisto flu ravages the Sol system, killing nearly 103 million people * 2621: The SS Enterprise, the first manned interstellar ship, is launched towards Tau Ceti 28th century * 2756: The Parker Adjustment was added to the Gregorian calendar * 2792: David’s Star is reformed * 2800: The first Parker adjustment 29th century * 2801: The 15th baktun of the Mayan calendar ends on the 28th of June, causing similar panics to the ones in 2012 and 2407 * 2803: The communications disk on Styx is abandoned * 2896: A small martian cruiser crashes on Nix 30th century * 2995: The CF3K (Count From 3K) website is created and hundreds of loading bars are placed on it * 3000: On the 1st of january 3000, 00:00 the CF3K website starts 4th millennium 31st century * 3002: Deimos is destroyed * 3002-3005: The Paranoia war 32nd century * 3170: Terraforming of Mars is completed after 800 years * 3183: The Zeitpyramide or Time Pyramid in what used to be Germany is completed * 3195: The 16th Baktun of the Mayan calendar ends on the 1st of October, causing similar panics to the ones in 2012, 2407 and 2801, though a lot smaller 33rd century * 3209: David’s Star is dissolved * 3221: Start of ‘The Great Plague’ * 3235-3240: Fourth Sol System War * 3251: End of ’The Great Plague’ 5.1 million people are killed and 2 trillion infected 34th century * 3333: Colonization of TRAPPIST-1 begins 35th century * 3453: Construction of the Rhea-space elevator starts future * 3465: Planned completion of the Rhea-space elevator * 3470: Planned demolition of the Io-space elevator * 3480: Most experts believe Eris will join the OSA before this year * 3500: Earliest year that Project Sealion could start. * 3590: The end of the 17th baktun of the Mayan calendar ends on the 3rd of January, according to several New Age cults ,including the Spirit Science cult, this will be a great event * 3600: Planned start of the terraforming of Nioche * 4000: Latest proposed year that Project Sealion could start * 4400: Planned completion of the terraforming of Nioche * 5138: The Unix epoch time reaches 100 billion * 5600: The second Parker Adjustment * 8400: The third Parker Adjustment * 10,000: Y10K problem should occur in this year * 22,000: Radiation in The Chernobyl Exclusion Zone will finally drop to safe levels * 52,000: Niagara falls erodes all the way to Lake Erie and no longer exist The far future * 7 million: Mount Rushmore will no longer exist * 50-100 million: Saturn’s rings no longer exist * 600 million: Because the moon moves away about 4 cm every year a total solar eclipse is now impossible * 600-800 million: Terra will become uninhabitable * 3.75 billion: Andromeda and the Milky Way will collide * 10106: Estimated end of the universe, end of the longest timer on CF3K * 1010100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000: Another universe could possibly be created by random quantum fluctuations or quantum tunneling around this year Category:Scenario: The Expanse Category:Timeline Category:Timelines